We Change With Time
by IvoryKate
Summary: Alfred and Matthew have been neighbors since they were children, but as the summer before their junior year of high school draws to a close, Matthew realizes that time does not stand still, and they both have changed.   Currently one-sided AmCan
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hetalia story, can I get a cheer? :D

This entire story is inspired by a dream I had the other night. It ended where this chapter ends, but I think I'd like to continue with it, if people show interest! So, if you like this story, make sure to let me know, and give me any suggestions you have too! Even if I don't use them, they'll get my brain thinking.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I'd adopt Matthew.

* * *

Matthew finished unpacking with a happy sigh. It had been wonderful traveling with his parents in France for the last two months, but he was glad to be back home to enjoy the last few weeks of summer vacation. After taking a satisfied look around his tidy room, Matthew went downstairs.

His mother was standing in their kitchen, making a shopping list to restock the family's fridge and cupboards. She smiled at her son as he walked in.

"Hi honey, I was just leaving for the store; would you like to join me?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Actually, I was about to go out into the neighborhood. Do you mind if I take a rain-check?"

"No problem, just make sure you're back for dinner."

"Okay. Bye, Mom!"

Matthew closed the white front door behind him and began walking down the sidewalk of his small-town neighborhood. All of the houses had short green grass, shuttered windows, and white-painted trim. A park was in the center of the neighborhood, and there was a view of the mountains to the west.

Matthew enjoyed the feel of the late afternoon sun on his face as he started up his neighbor's walkway, but as he approached the front door and pressed the doorbell, he suddenly got very nervous. After all, it had been two months, and they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. He stared down at his feet nervously and scuffed the toe of one shoe against the other as the door opened.

"Hello, Matthew!" said a woman's voice. "Is your family back from France?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jones," he replied with a shy smile.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, thank you. It was wonderful to be able to practice my French, and the country is so beautiful."

"Wonderful. You'll have to show us pictures. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you. I was wondering, is Alfred here?" Matthew asked as he stepped inside.

"Not right now, but he should be home soon. Would you like to wait?"

He wasn't even here. This was a bad idea. He should just leave. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Nonsense, come right on in and make yourself at home. Lemonade?" she asked as she walked back to the kitchen. Matthew could only follow.

"Thank you very much."

The two conversed over sweating glasses of iced lemonade about their respective summer breaks and about Matthew's upcoming junior year of high school. Matthew wondered briefly if it was normal to be having such a pleasant conversation with one of your classmate's mothers, even if they had known you since before you could walk. But he liked Mrs. Jones. She had always made him feel welcome when he was younger and would come over to play with Alfred.

Things were simpler back then. Matthew and Alfred were friends because they were the same age and could walk to each other's houses. Alfred had a swing set and Matthew had a sandbox, so between the two of them, any childhood game could be played. Alfred had been especially fond of superhero games, with Matthew serving as either his sidekick or the damsel in distress.

When the two graduated the small, local elementary school and began attending the more densely populated Junior High of the area, things had begun to get complicated. What with all the new kids pouring into the school from all the local elementaries, it was inevitable that the boys would make new friends, or at least inevitable that Alfred would. He had always been more outgoing than Matthew, who preferred to hang back from too much activity or too much change. He was perfectly content to keep his one friend, Alfred.

But more and more often, when Matthew would ring his doorbell, there wouldn't be Alfred's bright smile to greet him, but rather his mother's apologetic one, followed by, "I'm sorry, Matthew. He's at a friend's house this afternoon." Still Matthew continued to enjoy time with Alfred whenever he could.

High school brought even more changes. Alfred, with his magnetic personality, was instantly popular, and Matthew faded even farther into the background. As a freshman, he had tried to move on and let go. Alfred obviously didn't need him anymore, and he should try to find a new friend of his own. Easier said than done. Freshman year was a lonely one.

As sophomores, Alfred and Matthew were in the same chemistry class and were made lab partners for the year. Gradually, a friendliness returned to the relationship from Alfred's side. He seemed to remember his neighbor's existence and would smile and wave at him when they passed in the hallway. For Matthew's part, he treasured up these smiles in his heart. His childhood feelings of friendship had matured, grown up with him, and now were a warmer feeling of deep affection.

Matthew became a familiar face at the Jones's house again, if only as Alfred's study partner. Some weeknights though, Alfred would call Matthew up and they'd play basketball in Alfred's driveway. Never on a Friday night, though. Of course he was too busy on a Friday night.

By the end of the school year, Matthew was sure that his affection for Alfred was stronger than a simple friendship, and in a clumsy way, had tried to tell him so the day before he was to leave for France. Alfred had not reacted well. Or rather, he had not reacted. As Matthew stumbled over words, trying so hard to say what was on his heart just right, Alfred's cell phone had rung and he'd answered.

"Hey, Sidney, how are you doing, girl? … No, I'm not busy, hold on just a sec." He covered the mouthpiece and turned to Matthew. "Hey, can we talk some other time? I've gotta go. Later!"

"Sure," Matthew said to the empty room. "No problem."

And that was the last time Matthew had seen him in the last two months. He had no idea what Alfred's reaction would be when he saw Matthew in his kitchen. If he noticed him at all.

Suddenly, Matthew heard the jingle of keys and the backdoor opening.

"Al, is that you?" called Mrs. Jones.

"Yeah, Mom," came the distracted reply, accompanied by the click of texting fingers and the padding of approaching footsteps. Matthew twisted a napkin in his hands.

Alfred rounded the corner, eyes glued to his phone's screen. His mother cleared her throat. "Alfred, look who's here." Her son easily tuned her out, so she snatched the phone from his hands.

"Hey!" Alfred whined.

"Alfred, look who's here," she repeated.

He looked up at Matthew with a blank expression. "Oh. Hey, Matthew."

"H-Hi, Alfred."

"Can I have my phone back?" Alfred asked, holding out his hand.

"After dinner," she replied, tucking the devise in her pocket. "Why don't you two go out back and catch up? Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Alfred heaved a dramatic teenager sigh and walked to the door. "Fine. You coming, Mattie?"

Two feelings fought for dominance as Matthew followed him to the backyard. Fear and apprehension caused by Alfred's apparent indifference, and hope caused by his use of the nickname he'd given Matthew when they were younger.

They sat down at the edge of the patio. "So," Alfred said, "how was…"

"France?"

"Yeah."

They began to talk, and gradually the conversation became like the ones they'd had as sophomores. Fairly superficial, but at ease. Alfred even laughed at one of Matthew's jokes, causing his heart to soar. Maybe…maybe Alfred had heard him. Maybe he was okay with now Matthew felt.

Alfred's hand was resting on the patio between them. Before he realized what he was doing, Matthew had reached out his hand, sliding his fingers under Alfred's palm and closing them around his hand.

Alfred looked down at their joined hands, and up at the slight blush dusting Matthew's cheeks. "Hey, uh, Mattie?"

"Yes?" he asked quietly, experimentally lifting up their hands and enjoying the weight of Alfred's in his own.

"You do know that…we're just pals, right?"

Matthew brought his other hand to wrap around Alfred's and focused his gaze down on them, blinking rapidly to try and stop the tears.

"Yes," he whispered. His hands began to caress Alfred's. Thumbs smoothed skin softly, fingers twined and intertwined. He lifted Alfred's hand up and rested his cheek against it, breathing deeply. Finally he looked up at Alfred with watery eyes and a small, wavering smile. "I know."

Mrs. Jones called from inside. "Dinner, Alfred!"

He slowly pulled his hand away and stood, watching Matthew's reaction uncertainly. "I've gotta go," he said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes. Okay."

"Bye, Mattie."

"Goodbye, Alfred."

Matthew walked home alone.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Worth continuing? Remember, if you have an idea for what should happen next, let me know! It will spark my creative juices! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Enough people showed interest that I felt inspired to write a second chapter to this story! I also have a rough idea of a plot worked out, so hopefully this will continue. Don't expect rapid updates, though. NaNoWriMo is coming up, so I'll be pretty busy trying to balance that with school. :D Reviews are love! CC is welcomed with open arms!

* * *

"Alfred! Come down here and help your father get these hamburgers ready to carry over!" Mrs. Jones called up the stairs to her son. Alfred promptly tossed his comic book to the other side of his bed and leapt up. He bounded into the kitchen, ready for action.

"Hey, Dad, how's it going?"

Mr. Jones smiled at his boy's enthusiasm. At least food was still a never-fail way to get his teenager's attention. "I think we're going to blow everyone away this year. I've got a new seasoning mix," he said with a wink. Alfred's father was the official burger extraordinaire at the neighborhood's annual August barbeque, and it was a well-known fact that you have never tasted a hamburger until you've had a Jones hamburger.

Alfred's neighborhood had many events throughout the year. He used to love going to all of them as a kid, but now he thought most of them were pretty lame. A bike parade? Please. But the barbeque was definitely the least lame. Who doesn't love hamburgers?

As Alfred started helping his father shape the meat into perfect patties he thought about the upcoming event. It was a potluck party, and after all the food was eaten, somebody usually started up a game of football. Alfred loved football almost as much as he loved hamburgers, so he was surprised he wasn't more excited for this afternoon.

Well, actually he knew why. This would be the first time he'd seen Matthew since that awkward moment on his back porch. Alfred had been hoping that two months away from him would make Matthew forget about...what he'd tried to tell him before he'd left. He should have known that wouldn't happen, though. Mattie was nothing if not dependable.

It wasn't that Alfred was grossed out by Matthew's feelings, he'd just never even thought of his neighbor that way. Matthew wasn't...interesting. Sure, Alfred had known him forever, but that didn't mean they were that close. He's just always been there. So had the tree next to the bus stop, and Alfred didn't feel any particular attachment towards it. Matthew was like part of the scenery.

Still, Alfred didn't want to hurt his neighbor. Matthew may not be someone really special to Alfred, but he was still his pal, and everyone had feelings. Maybe he'd try being a little nicer to Matthew tonight, to help soften the blow. Yeah. That sounded good.

"Are you men about ready?" asked Alfred's mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" said Alfred, setting the last hamburger onto the tray. "Let's go!"

An hour later, Alfred had already been through the buffet-style line twice and had concluded that the most delicious thing there, aside from the hamburgers of course, would have to be the potato salad. It wasn't typically one of his favorite foods, but this stuff tasted amazing! He was just shoveling another forkful into his mouth when Matthew and his parents started to approach Alfred's family. The adults greeted each other politely, and Matthew looked at the ground. Alfred hurried to swallow his food.

"Hey, Mattie. How's it going?"

He looked up in surprise and blinked his eyes. "He-hey, Alfred. I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm good. This food is awesome. Totally loving the potato salad. Whoever made it is a culinary genius.

Matthew held one of his arms with the other and blushed. "A-Actually, I made it."

"Really?" said Alfred appreciatively with raised eyebrows. "Then congratulations on being a culinary genius!"

"It's not that hard, I," he took a breath. "I could show you how to make it sometime, if you want."

Oblivious to the hope riding on his answer, Alfred replied, "No thanks. I'm not really any good in the kitchen. Just with hamburgers." He glanced over at the field where some of the neighborhood guys were beginning to assemble. "Hey, look! The football game's starting! Wanna play?"

"I'm not very good at it," Matthew said, deflated.

"Well then, I'll see you later!" He turned and jogged toward the field.

Alfred's team was ahead 7 points and he was dirty, sweaty, and grinning when he noticed Matthew sitting under an oak tree watching the game and remembered his decision to be nice to him today. Should he call Matthew over? No, Matthew didn't like football. Should he go sit with him? That seemed right. He threw a goodbye over his shoulder to the group before heading over to the tree.

Matthew watched him approach with surprise, which bordered on shock when Alfred sat down next to him. "Is something the matter, Al? Are you hurt?"

"Hurt, nah. I just got tired. Decided to come hang out with you. So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Matthew looked away as if he were trying hard not to pay attention to Alfred.

"Hey, are you going to be in physics this year?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yup." Alfred made a face. "I hear it's really hard, especially when you're not good at math, like me."

"You're not that bad at math," Matthew protested. "You do really well when you work hard."

"Ha, yeah right. I never would have passed chemistry if it weren't for your help. You're really smart, you know."

Matthew blushed, looking up at Alfred in surprise. "You think so?"

"For sure, man. Like, super smart. I'm surprised you haven't gotten some nerdy nickname."

"Not many people notice me."

"They should."

Suddenly, Matthew found the blades of grass between his fingers very interesting and did not look up from them.

Later, when Alfred was helping his dad clean up, he congratulated himself on his very successful mission of being nice to Matthew. Even though his neighbor had been acting a little weird at the beginning, they had almost returned to normalcy by the end of the picnic. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. He hated things to be awkward, and now it looked like everything was going to be just fine. No worries.

Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his arm and turned to see Matthew holding a Tupperware container.

"You liked the potato salad, right?" he asked his shoes.

"Sure, it was great."

Matthew tentatively extended his hands hand transferred the container to Alfred's. "You can have the rest."

"Gee, thanks!" Alfred said brightly, totally excited about the gift of food. "I'd offer you some hamburgers, but there's not any left."

Matthew looked up and smiled. "Thanks. I'm good, though."

"Okay. Well. I have to get this stuff back to my house. Thanks again for the salad. See you later!"

"Bye, Alfred."

Yep, things were good. Hamburgers, potato salad, and un-awkward friend-ness between him and Mattie.


End file.
